gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds RPG: The Elemental Stones
Angry Birds RPG: The Elemental Stones is a video game released on November 20, 2012 for the Nintendo 3DS. It is also the first installment in the Angry Birds RPG series. Worlds *Prologue *Mt. Fort Awesome (hub area) *Piggy Island *Twi Lighthouse *Weapon Factory *Sky Garden *Worm Castle *Flying Ship *Plant Kingdom Road *Eternal Woods *Plant Kingdom *Plant Fortress *Piglantis *King Pig's New Castle *Dance Studio Exterior *Dance Studio *Orange Castle Road *Orange Castle Playable Characters *Red (Red Bird) *The Blues *Chuck (Yellow Bird) *Bomb (Black Bird) *Matilda (White Bird) *Hal (Green Bird) *Terence (Big Brother Bird) *Bubbles (Orange Bird) *Stella (Pink Bird) *Ice Bird Enemies *Small Pig *Medium Pig *Large Pig *Helmet Pig *Moustache Pig *Helmet Moustache Pig *Fat Pig *Fatter Pig *Wiggler *Flutter *Goomba *Koopa *Dry Bones *Boo *Bob-omb *Bullet Bill *Chain Chomp *Peashooter *Repeater *Gattling Pea *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Gloom-Shroom *Lily Pad *Kittentail *Cattail *Starfruit *Veggiefruit *Sun-shroom *Twin Sun-shroom *Garlic *Garlic Angel *Kernal-pult *Cabbage-pult *Melon-pult *Imknown *Private Apple Troop (yellow) *Corporal Apple Troop (blue) *Sergeant Apple Troop (green) *Lieutenant Apple Troop (red) *Captain Apple Troop (purple) *Major Apple Troop (brown) *Colonel Apple Troop (white) *Qareling *Dr. Qare *RC Qare *Qarea Diver *Guardian Qare *Blazing Qare *Qaroid *Support Qare *Qaresworth *Intern Qare *Plant Elemallow *Dark Elemallow *Electric Elemallow *Water Elemallow *Ice Elemallow *Fire Elemallow *Air Elemallow *Earth Elemallow *Poison Elemallow *Light Elemallow *Sound Elemallow *Psychic Elemallow *Super Red Bird *Lightning Birds *Lazer Bird *Firebomb Bird *Monster Bird *Atom Bird *Ghost *Banshee *Horror *Howler *Poltergeist *Phantom *Spirit *Weeford *Yamper *Debost *ALRARF *Knife Cannon *Applight *Red Disgusting *Azy *Applow *Pink Woman *Trapple *Grapirate *Orange PVT *Orange CPL *Orange SGT *Orange LT *Orange CPT *Orange MAJ *Orange COL *Banana Guard *Dark Small Pig *Dark Medium Pig *Dark Large Pig *Dark Helmet Pig *Dark Moustache Pig *Dark Fat Pig *Dark Fatter Pig *Dark Helmet Moustache Pig Bosses *Scarecrother (Life stone) *Hammer Bro. *King Pig??? (Darkness stone) *False Birds *Queen Worm (Electricity stone) *Helmet & Moustachio *Pichu *Ms. Wiggler *Ditto (Fire stone) *Shy Guy (Water stone) *Postman & Chef *Enormous Snail *Moving Parked Car *King Peashooter (Ice stone) *Prince Pig *King Pig (Air stone) *Enormous Snail *Zombot 1.3.0 (Poison stone) *The Wall (Earth stone) *Super Retsnom Drib *Banerang *Oberange *Lemelder *Grape Captain (Light stone) *Dragular *Fred *Brainwashed Eagle *Fruit Ninjas *Mars Flytrap *Castle Plant *Top Banana Guards *General Apple Troop *Dr. Apple & Dr. Pear (Undead stone) *Miniboss Tower *Chapter Boss Castle *Professor Pear *Chronicler Grapefruit *Chef Marshmallow *Postman Midget Apple *Mechanic Passion Fruit *Lard Grandpa Lemon Vader *Prince Pig *King Pig (Magic stone and temporary final boss) *King Orange (final boss part 1/2) *Hammer Bro. (final boss part 2/2) Items *Seed-Restores 20 HP *Super Seed-Resores 40 HP *Ultra Seed-Restores 80 HP *Max Seed-Restores All HP *Syrup-Resores 10 SP *Super Syrup-Restores 20 SP *Ultra Syrup- Restores 40 SP *Max Syrup-Restores All SP *Seed Spread-Restores 20 HP to all birds *Super Seed Spread-Restores 40 HP to all birds *Ultra Seed Spread-Restores 80 HP to all birds *Max Seed Spread-Reastores all HP to all birds *Syrup Spread- Reatores 10 SP to all birds *Super Syrup Spread-Restores 20 SP to all birds *Ultra Syrup Spread-Restores 40 SP to all birds *Max Syrup Spread-Restores all SP to all birds *5-leaf Clover-Cures Status Effects *Worm Candy- Resores all HP and SP *Worm Camdy Spread-Restores all HP and SP to all birds *5-leaf Clover Spread- Cures Status Effect to all birds *1-Up Seed-Restores all HP to a fainted bird *1-Up Spread-Restores all HP to all fainted birds *Red Pickle- Raises Attack to all birds *Green Pickle- Raises Defense to all birds *Blue Pickle- Raises Speed to all birds *Ultimate Restore-Restores everything to all birds and raises Attack, Defense, and Speed to all birds Primary Attacks *Slingshot *Hammer *Beak Claw Special Attacks *Green Ball *Red Ball *Fire Worm *Ice Worm *Cannonbirds *Trampolines *Falling Egg *Magic Window *Picnic Basket *Bam Boom Money *Diamond-$1 *Ruby-$5 *Sapphire-$10 *Emerald-$100 *Rainbow Diamond- $1,000 *Bronze Diamond-$34,749 *Silver Diamond-$ 757,901 *Gold Diamond-$ 1,000,000 Move Blocks *Primary Attack *Special Attack *Items *Eagle *Fly Category:Video games Category:Video Games